Hold My Hand
by dreamingofadifferentworld
Summary: ONE DIRECTION! "This life don't last forever, so tell me what we're waiting for. We're Better off being together." - Harry/OC.
1. Niall

I stared blankly at the page in front of me for a few moments, the realisation that I couldn't complete my personal statement to save my life. My college tutor had told me once before already that unless I found what made me passionate and what I wanted to do with my life, then I'd never be able to create a well-versed statement. But how could I find what made me passionate if I'd never truly felt passion? Sure, there was some things I enjoyed and even something's I could see myself doing for the rest of my life. Not because I was passionate about them but because I knew I could do them. But being able to do something and wanted to do it were two very different things in my mind and going to University just because I can and not because I want to, seems like a giant waste of three years of my young life. I'm seventeen years old, for Christ's sake. I have no clue what I want to do with my life or where I see myself in five years. All I know is, unless I find something I'm passionate about, and soon, I'm not even going to get the choice to go to University or not… because I won't get accepted.

"Still struggling, huh?" a husky Irish accent came from behind me and I sighed loudly, dropping my head onto the desk in front of me. I felt a warm hand brush the small of my back softly and I turned my head slightly to see the face of one of my best friends crouched beside me. I looked into his clear blue eyes for a moment before speaking.

"How did you find it?" I asked, earning a confused look from the boy beside me. "Your passion." I explained and he nodded slowly, understanding what I meant by my question. His blonde eyebrows creased slightly as he looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked into my eyes.

"I don't think I _found_ it. I think I just realised that I already had it. A part of me always loved making music but it wasn't until I really let go and immersed myself in it for the first time, that I realised just how much I loved doing it." I closed my eyes slightly as Niall finished. What he said made so much sense and yet, I was still so confused.

"But what if I never find anything I'm passionate about? I mean, I know I don't really want to go to Uni but I'd still like to have the option. You know, just in case. But if I'm not passionate about anything then I'll never be able to finish this stupid personal statement, which means I won't even get accepted to any Universities." I moaned loudly, banging my head onto the desk once more, making Niall laugh slightly as he quickly put his hand down on the desk before I dropped my head once more, and protecting me from the bruise that was surely going to form.

"Lily, look at me." He voice came quietly and the use of my full name alerted me to the fact that whatever he was about to say was important. I lifted my head up slightly, looking at the boy who'd helped change my life dramatically. "How long have we been friends?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

"For real or in the eyes of the public? Because according to all of the world who isn't involved in the friendship or family, we don't even know each other." I spoke with a slight smirk and Niall rolled his eyes playfully, knowing all I said was true.

"For real." He pressed and I smiled slightly.

"Two years." I muttered and the boy smiled his signature grin before speaking once more.

"And how well do I know you?" he asked and I looked away slightly.

"Stupidly well." I sighed, knowing he was about to make a point that would make everything clear for me again. I did hate how smart he was sometimes.

"And so, I know how much you love your family and how much you value trust. I know how good you are at keeping secrets – our friendship being one of them – and I know how caring and kind you are. I know how much you love music and I know how much you love looking after animals." I rolled my eyes playfully as Niall spoke. Everything he was saying was right, I just didn't understand what it had to do with passion. "I know how much you love all of us. Me, Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry." He added, raising his eyebrows slightly in a teasing way as he said Harry and I hit him on the arm playfully.

"Ok, you make good points but what does this have to do with passion?" I asked, wanting the little blonde boy to get to the point.

"My point is, you can't just be passionate about something or make yourself passionate about something. You have to love something enough to want to pursue it, even if you're not sure if you'll ever get it. You have to want to try. That's real passion." He finished with a small smile and I nodded slowly, every word that had been said making perfect sense. "And who better to help you find something you love, than the people you love!" he added with a big grin and I gave him a worried look.

"What are you talking about?" I spoke curiously, knowing Niall too well to pass off his last comment.

"Nothing…" he tried to look innocent for a moment before getting up and running out of the room.

"Niall!" I shouted, running after the boy as quickly as possible.

* * *

**hello! thank you to anyone who reads this story. feel free to request any story lines or characters. thank youuu**


	2. Of Course

I squinted my eyes at the blonde boy in front of me, his body tied to the kitchen chair with tea towels and scarves. His head hung low as he tried to hide his expressions from me, knowing they'd give away his lie straight away. "I'm going to ask you one more time." I muttered, crouching down so that I was almost facing him. "What are you planning?" I asked but once again, I got no response other than a facial expression that showed slight amusement. I groaned loudly and sat myself down in a free chair, watching the boy with annoyance. I'd had Niall tied up for almost twenty minutes once I'd caught him trying to hide from me under the kitchen table after his comment of finding passion. I knew he had something up his sleeve, probably planned with the other boys, but I knew he was the easiest to break. The fact that we were the only two in the house making it that much easier to interrogate him.

"You're wasting your time Lils. You'll never get me to talk." He finally spoke, using a silly American accent from the second sentence and I sighed.

"I don't get it. Normally you're so easy to break… what gives?" I whined slightly, not knowing what was going on killed me inside and the fact that my usual source of information was staying quiet, made in that much harder.

"Well, some things are too important to spill." He smiled happily, looking into my light hazel eyes for the first time since this whole thing started. I sighed once more just as the sound of the front door opening reached my ears.

"We're home! Helllooo. Where is every- What the actual fuck?" I chuckled slightly at Liam's face as he entered the kitchen, his eyes glued to Niall's tied up body before he carefully looked over at me with a worried expression.

"Don't worry. Your secrets safe, he didn't say anything." I muttered as Louis and Harry walked into the room behind their bandmate and stopped instantly. "Honestly, despite not getting what I want, I'm proud that he managed to keep his mouth shut." I chuckled causing Niall to grin happily at his accomplishment. I stood up from the seat, pushing it into the table, and walked around to the fridge. After grabbing a can of coke and placing it on the side, I pulled a hair tie off my wrist and flipped my head over, tying up my long blonde hair into a messy bun. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm off to cry over a personal statement once more. Have fun with your master plans." I smiled, about to walk out of the kitchen when Liam put his arm in front of me, holding my stomach and stopping me passing him in the doorway.

"That's it? You're giving up? You're not gonna try and find out?" he asked cautiously and I nodded, a smile on my lips.

"Niall was the only one I could crack and seeing as not even he will talk, it's clearly something you guys don't want me knowing at the moment. Seeing as it involves me, I'll know eventually, so there's no point pushing it." I explained honestly before Liam dropped his arm and I walked out of the kitchen, returning to the study and entering hell once more.

* * *

"Hey silly, you wanna come watch a film with us before bed?" I lifted my head off the desk and looked up at the door way to see Harry's smiling face looking down at me. I pouted, nodding slightly before pushing myself up off the chair and into a standing position. The boy stepped forwards as soon as I'd landed on my feet and pulled me into a warm hug, his five foot eleven body standing many inches above my five foot five one. "Don't worry about it Lils. You have the whole of the summer holidays to find your passion." He muttered and I could hear the smile in his voice, probably due to whatever secret all the boys were hiding from me. I lifted my arms slightly and wrapped them around his neck, resting my head on his chest as he swayed us both gently. The one thing that could calm me down no matter how worried, stressed, upset or angry I was; Harry's hugs.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered, not moving from Harry's grip in the slightest. I felt his curls brush my cheek as he nodded. "You can say no. I mean, its fine. I just want to ask in case because it would be nice. But you don't have to. It's just a suggestion. I mean-"

"Lily, get on with it." He chuckled at my rambling before I sighed slightly.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I muttered and I could almost feel Harry's heartbeat increase against my chest. His hands tightened around my waist, his fists bunching up the fabric. I felt his breath on the back of my neck before he whispered.

"Of course."

* * *

**hello. thank you so much to anyone reading this story. please review and tell me what you think. thank you**


	3. The Fro-Yo Hut

I smiled as Louis' body fell on top of me in his attempt to give me this biggest hug ever before he and the other boys left Harry's apartment. "Love you chicken!" he called out as he stood back up and I laughed.

"Love you too idiot." I replied, earning a massive grin from the boy before he left with the others, who'd already given me their normal hugs. I sighed once the living room door closed behind them before laughing as Harry leaned down and grabbed my feet, lifting them up to rest on his lap next to me on the sofa.

"Did you text your mum?" he asked quietly and I could hear the nerves in his voice. It wasn't like we'd never slept over together before but usually at least one of the other boys was there. Not that this time meant anything different, we were just friends. I mean, yes we'd have to stay in the same bed but that was only because Harry's apartment only had one bedroom. God knows why he didn't have more thinking about the amount of money he makes but it was up to him in the end, I suppose. But, if this time didn't mean anything important then why was he so nervous? In fact, why was I so nervous? I only asked to stay in hopes it would be a night away from everything. College, sisters, parents. Harry knew how hard my home life was at the moment. If all the college pressure wasn't enough, my older sister was back from University for the summer and my parents were in the middle of a separation. That's why I'd spent so much time with the boys lately. Not that it wasn't also because they were all my best friends and I'd missed them stupid amounts while they'd been on tour and making their new movie.

"Yeah." I spoke quickly, realising I'd stayed silent for longer than I thought while I wondered about my nerves. "She said it's fine." I added, smiling slightly as Harry nodded, his curls bouncing around his head gently. "So then Hazza, what movies are we gonna watch?" I asked, a big grin forming on my face as the realisation clearly dawned on the poor boy that he was going to get basically no sleep tonight.

* * *

My eyelids felt heavy as the final credit began to roll, I pushed myself up into a sitting position so that I was no long lying over Harry. I clicked the home button on my phone as it balanced on the arm of the sofa.

4:56am

"I am exhausted." Harry muttered and even though I wasn't looking at him, I could hear the yawn in his voice.

I chucked lightly before stretching my arms out behind me, laughing loudly as Harry grabbed both my wrists with one hand and held them behind my back before taking his other hand and lightly tickling my ribs. I squirmed just enough to release my hands from his grip before I fell back against his chest and smiled happily.

"I hate you." I giggled, earning a fake pout from Harry before I grinned at him, making him smile instantly. "You know I'm only kidding Haz." I chuckled, giving him an over exaggerated wink, causing him to laugh loudly before wrapping his arms around me as I leaned against him. "Right, bed time." I sang in a silly voice, jumping up off the sofa and turning around, holding a hand out for Harry to help him get up. His large hand slid into my small one and I began to pull him up but before I could, he'd used his strength to pull me back down onto his lap. "What are you doing?" I laughed as the boy used both his arms to hold me down against his body.

"I am kidnapping you." He whispered before standing up, holding me in the air, and walking us over to the front door.

"Harry! Put me down! It's like five in the morning! I wanna go to bed!" I laughed, trying my best to sound upset but I knew it wasn't working. Harry grabbed his keys off the side, still holding me at least five inches off the floor, and opened his front door, carrying me outside.

After ten minutes of being carried down a dark road at stupid o'clock in the morning, Harry finally put me back on my feet. "Here we are!" he exclaiming, putting an arm around my waist and rotating me to look at the building he'd brought me to. "The Fro-Yo Hut." He grinned, placing his head on my shoulder and I chuckled. I was friends with such weird and yet amazing people. "Cherry?" he asked, knowing it was my favourite and I grinned happily before we ran into the frozen yoghurt shop.

* * *

**hello one direction fans. i hope you're enjoying this story so far and please review! thank you**


End file.
